Love Is
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: OneShot Songfic. Just thought of an idea listening to this song. Hope you all like. DxS pairing, of course.


Love is…

**Summary: **One-shot. DxS, songfic. Just a little fluff that I thought up when listening to this song. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. The song 'Love Is' is owned, I believe by Nicks Stevie. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry. My bad.

Sam stood at the edge of a hill in the middle of Amity park, watching her best friend Danny fought the newest pest and ghost. Danny hit the ghost with another one of his plasma blasts and quickly sucked it into the thermos, flying back down to her.

"Now if only Tucker saw that, he would flip," Sam laughed as she ran up to Danny and gave him a hug, "Too bad he's at the 'great meat convention'."

"Yeah, huh?" Danny blushed, but hugged her back all the same. He felt the flipping in his stomach and just hoped to death that Sam didn't since she was so close to him. Why won't this feeling go away when she's around? And more importantly, did he want it to go away?

**_Do you know what this is_**

**_No, I don't_**

**_But whatever it is_**

**_It's very powerful_**

Sam stood back from the hug and smiled, then quickly turned to a frown as she looked at Danny's blushing face and rubbing the back of his neck like he usually does when he's nervous.

"Danny, what's the matter?" Sam asked and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh- I-it's nothing," he fumbled as he looked at her hand and then at her concerned face, "Don't worry. Nothing's wrong."

"If you say so, come on. Let's get that ghost back into the ghost zone where it belongs," Sam grabbed the Fenton thermos from Danny and turned to walk out of the park.

Danny bowed his head and took a deep sigh. What he used to feel for Paulina was nothing compared to this ripping feeling in his chest. He had to do something. Tell her something. If what he thought what he felt for Paulina was love. This had to be something more. Sam was something more.

**_Have you felt this way before_**

_**Oh, I thought I knew**_

"Wait, Sam," Danny ran up behind Sam, transforming back to Danny Fenton in the process. He gently grabbed her arm and turned her toward him, "I gotta tell you something."

"So there _is_ something wrong," Sam nodded with a smirk, "I knew something was a miss in that head of yours, Danny."

She jokingly poked at his forehead, but was shocked when Danny caught her hand and brought it down to her side. He looked at her in the eyes and took a deep breath. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to put useable words into sentences. Try as he might, the sentences were always caught half way in his mind.

Sam looked on with confusion, until she realized what he was doing. She had done the same thing when he wasn't even aware of it. As he was talking with Tucker a head of her in the halls of Casper High or after a ghost fight she would be behind them trying to figure out how to say it. Her mouth would subconsciously open and close to find the right words to tell him how much he actually meant to her. She never thought that she would be on the other end of it. His grip on her arm went slack as she finally noticed that he had given up and his head hung.

"Just never mind…" he slowly said and began to walk around her.

"No Danny…" Sam shook her head and made him freeze in his tracks.

_**Do you know that I love you now**_

Before he turned completely toward her, she had her hands on either side of his face and brought his lips to hers in a soft, first, real kiss. The Fenton Thermos dropped to the ground and the ghost cursed inside it, but neither of the teenagers heard it. Sam stepped back from Danny to see his reaction and found a goofy smile and dream like state plastered on his face.

Sam then knew fore sure and smiled shyly, 'He was trying to tell me he loves me…'

**_Oh yes I do_**

Danny snapped out of his stupor and finally digested what had happened. She had kissed him and he was standing dumbfounded. He rubbed the back of his neck again with a brighter blush on his face. Sam stood in front of him with her hands behind her back and looked down. Her blush rushed to her cheeks as she looked up and cleared her throat.

"Um, Danny?" she mumbled.

"Huh?" Danny looked down to find his pants down around his ankles and his polka-dotted boxers out in the open, "Not again!"

He quickly pulled them up and smiled nervously at Sam. She chuckled from behind her hand that was over her mouth. After zipping up his fly he went over to her, put one hand around her waist and brought her hand away from her mouth with the other. He slowly leaned in and gave her a kiss, deeper than the first. His hand let go of hers and cradled the back of her head. Her arms quickly found their way around his neck and held herself closer to him.

Danny couldn't believe the overwhelming happiness that this moment brought. Nothing mattered around them. Nothing was ever going to matter. As long as she was here with him.

Danny was the one to lean his head back first and smiled at Sam who still had her eyes closed.

"Your lips are so soft," she smiled and had to laugh at her comment. He did as well as they walked back toward his house to put the ghost in the portal.

**_Love is…_**

**_You got the softest lips_**

Two weeks later, Danny paced his room with a scowl on his face and a crumpled piece of paper in his fist. His breathing was shallow and harsh as he kept fuming about the note. Someone other than Tucker, Sam and himself knew about the recent relationship. And they were using it against him.

"Danny?" A voice called from the other side of his door.

He quickly opened it and threw his arms around Sam, quickly bringing her inside. She let him drag her in and hugged him back. She felt his face scrunch in frustration against her neck and knew that something had happened.

"Danny, you said it was urgent. I thought you were hurt," Sam said quietly and sat him down on his bed, since he was still attached to her, "What's going on?"

"Someone else knows," Danny brought his head out from the crook of her neck and looked at her in the eyes, "And I gotta go find out who."

She looked at the floor and nodded in understanding. Whoever it was, was going to get theirs.

"It may take me a while," he said in monotone and threw the note into his trash, "I might be in Ghost Zone for a while. But I can't stay here and wait."

"I know, Danny," Sam said and sighed. Earning a deep regretful sigh from him.

**_You know that I cannot stay_**

**_Yes, I know_**

"Sam, don't put this on yourself. It was bound to get out anyway," he said and moved her head to look at him, "This has nothing to do with you or with our love. Know that."

"Yes, it does, Danny," Sam nodded and put and hand on top of his, "Do you think it would have mattered as much if we were still just friends?"

**_It has nothing to_**

**_with you or with love_**

**_Oh yes it does_**

He looked at their hands and intertwined his fingers with hers, "I don't want you to come around here. Not for a while. Don't tell anyone where I am, or what we are… Keep it to yourself, at least until I get back."

"Danny, this ghost is not going to keep me away from here or from you," Sam said with determination and stared at Danny.

"Please Sam," he pleaded with her, "I want you to be safe."

_**Do not call or come around here**_

**_Do not tell_**

"They shouldn't have power to say what we do or feel," she spat at the ghost who made the threat, "No one should."

Danny hugged her and thought back to when she was ever in danger because of his ghost fighting. That was when they were just friends. Now that they were so much more…

"We were always this, weren't we?" Danny asked as Sam settled her head on his chest.

"What?"

"I've never had a day go by where I haven't loved you," Danny smirked, "I must be thickheaded to never notice that."

"You are pretty dense, Danny," Sam smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she saw him glare playfully at her, "Just be careful in there, huh?"

"I will," he stood up, leaving her on his bed and transforming into his ghost half, "I wish I had said something then."

"Oh well, Danny," Sam brushed her hand through his hair before he left, "Live and let live. You can't travel in the past. But you can make sure our present and future is clear."

_**You know that I loved you then**_

**_Oh well…_**

"You're a pretty good optimist for a goth," he teased, "I'll come back."

"I know," she nodded.

"And I promise, I'm not letting go of us," he kissed her lightly before he went through the floor of his room and into his basement.

Sam touched her lips with a smile and began to make her way back to her house. Keeping the feel of his lips and fingertips on her cheek in her mind. He wasn't going to just put this behind him. He was going to fight hard for her. For them. And he wasn't going to let that go for anything.

**_Love is…_**

**_You got the softest lips_**

**_Love is…_**

**_The touch of your fingertips_**

**_Love is…_**

**_Knowing you won't let go_**

Danny was thrown back again from another powerful blast. He hit another huge rock behind him, splitting it in two. He growled in anger and looked up at his archenemy. Vlad stood in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I told you, my boy," he called down to Danny, "If you can use your enemy's soft spot against them, do so. And as soon as we get out of this little scuffle, I will. Little Samantha won't see it coming. And I promise you, she will not feel a thing."

"You… won't… touch her!" Danny's eyes glowed brightly as he lunged at Vlad and began to pummel him with his glowing green fists.

"Come now, Daniel," Vlad blasting him off and grinned, "You're not experienced as I am. You can't defeat me."

"I can," Danny floated in the air, regaining strength, "I have to. I will."

"Why? And how?"

"Because I love her," Danny thought about Sam and what he wanted with his life with her. He wanted a future, a home a family with her. All that meant something, all that had finally turned the battle in Danny's favor. All of the sudden he split into four Dannys, all with high energy blasts ready and waiting.

"Oh poo…" Vlad quickly multiplied into four.

"You happy now?" Danny smiled and began to rush at the four Vlads staring back at him.

**_She awakens things_**

**_That he said he thought were dead_**

**_He says are you happy now_**

**_Oh, yes I am_**

Sam walked through the halls of Casper High, hoping to see Danny pop into class at any time. It _was_ taking a while. And truth be told, she was getting worried. He was getting better with his powers, but with out her or Tucker going with him, he could be in danger. Why didn't she fight to go with him? Why didn't she go?

She slammed her fist into her desk and made Tucker turn toward her. He gave a sympathetic smile and tried to get back to the lecture. He had thought the same way. They should have gone with him. To not even ask was idiotic.

Meanwhile, at the Fenton basement, Danny crawled out from the portal and quickly transformed back into his normal human self. His vision was a bit blurry and his strength was almost gone. Vlad meant business this time and he threatened Sam. Danny wasn't about to back off. And it cost him big. Even in his normal clothes, he found holes and cuts and rips. He was beaten badly, but Vlad was worse. Danny chuckled to himself and tried to reach his feet.

Suddenly his head felt light, his knees were gone and he fell to the basement floor. The lights out and the colors gone. All he saw was black and all he thought of was Sam.

**_But when it's over_**

**_How then will you feel_**

Tucker and Sam finally left Biology with their minds still attached and in working order. They held their books tightly to their chests, knowing that the homework assignment was heavy. But they would get through it. All three of them as soon as Danny got back. Sam still held the nagging feeling in the back of her head, but Tucker just explains it away as her imagination and worry.

Then they saw Mr. Lancer walking toward them. Not to go to his office or to the faculty lounge. He was in a direct course to talk to them. Sam knew then and hugged herself. Something had happened that wasn't suppose to. And that something happened to Danny.

**_Will you miss those arms that used to go_**

**_Around you_**

"Mr. Foley, Miss Manson, please follow me," he ushered them to the principle's office where he took his place at the side of the desk after he sat them down into the two plush chairs in front of the desk. Sam looked at the door, which was thrown, open by an alert Jazz who immediately dropped herself into a third chair.

"What's going on?" she demanded. She didn't talk that way to any adult, but when it concerned her brother, she would do anything.

"I'm sorry to deliver the news, but Danny was found by your parents in your basement," the principle began and tilted her head to Jazz, "He was beaten very severely. No one knows what has happened since he was out cold when they found him. He's at the hospital with his parents. With his concussion, they don't know if he's going to wake up."

Jazz took a deep intake of air and fell back into her chair. Her little brother was hurt, more than likely by a ghost he was fighting. And she couldn't do anything to help him. At least not now. She turned her head to Tucker and Sam and saw Tucker shaking a little from the shock. His lips were moving to a silent chant of, 'No, not Danny… he's okay…'. Her brother's best friend was in denial, and Jazz knew that he just had to work through it.

And then her eyes moved to Sam who seemed to be frozen in time. Her eyes glazed over and her body tense. She knew about Sam and Danny from almost the beginning. She knew how they felt, and now she could only imagine what was going through Sam's mind. Jazz bowed her head and looked at Mr. Lancer as he took a breath to talk.

"Do any of you need… Miss Manson?"

All heads snapped to Sam who had gotten out of her seat and began to move toward the door. She began to turn the knob when she stopped and began to breath harder. Her mind was blank. She was blind to everything, except for her need to see Danny. To be with him. It was dark everywhere around her. She couldn't work anything. Her arms, her legs, her brain…

Her legs finally gave out from under her as she opened the door and knelt in the hallway. Sobs began to escape from her throat and she covered her face with one hand as the other supported her weight.

"Sam!" Tucker and Jazz were out of their seats faster than anyone would have thought. Jazz held Sam in her arms while Tucker sat near by.

'No…' Sam bit her teeth together, 'Not Danny… don't take…'

**_So she stood there in the hallway frozen_**

**_In the dark_**

**_And her heart broke down_**

**_She cried_**

**_She fell to the floor_**

After a few moments she tried to push Jazz away and a few tears flew from her face. Another slid down from her eyes as she screamed out in frustration and hurt. It fell the rest of the way, quickly across her skin when it came to her lips and then the corner of her mouth. She didn't care to lick it away as it finally disconnected from her pale skin and splattered on the tile beneath her.

Jazz finally took hold of her again and helped her to her feet and toward her car. Sam didn't care anymore; she took a tight hold of Jazz and let her be the support. Tucker fell in line behind them and the two school administrators didn't try to stop them.

**_One tear slid across her lips_**

**_To the corner of her mouth_**

**_And dropped…_**

**_To the floor_**

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Sam was at Danny's side. She didn't know what room he was in, she didn't need to be told. She knew where he was. Call it the psychic connection they always had, or what have you, but she just knew, and she found him. She let another sob leave her throat and fell on the side of the bed, taking hold of his hand.

Jack and Maddie Fenton watched as the girl wept by their son's bedside. Maddie patted her on the back and left the room with her husband. She needed to have time alone with him and they knew that they had to tell Tucker and Jazz the situation with Danny. If Sam was here, they weren't that far behind.

"Danny…" Sam whispered hoarsely to her boyfriend, "You can't give up. Not this way. Not now. You can't let go. You promised me you wouldn't."

Her hand gently intertwined her fingers with his and took a deep breath, taking the last of her tears with it. She wanted to be strong. Be his support. She couldn't do that in sobs. She laid her head on the bed next to their hands and watched her hand clutch every so often at his. Then in one glorious second she felt his fingers squeeze back. He groaned in pain and her head hot up from the bed.

"Danny…?" she looked at his face to see his eyes slowly open.

"I always keep a promise," he smiled a little and looked at their hands, "I'm not letting go for the world."

"Danny…" she couldn't think to say anything else. He was awake. He wasn't going to live in the darkness or stay asleep as she feared. He was awake and he was talking. And he was going to keep his promise.

**_Love is…_**

**_You got the softest lips_**

**_Love is…_**

**_The touch of your fingertips_**

**_Oh, she said love is_**

**_Knowing you won't let go_**

Danny was as good as new, except for the few stitches and bruises that were still going down. He was back out fighting ghosts and doing a Hell of a job in doing it. Sam and Tucker were still at his side. Jazz watched from the background, watching her brother defending all he thought was worth it.

Sam still worried, but promised that she would never leave him to fight alone ever again. She would have to watch him from the ground, watch him fly off to meet another foe. But she knew that he was powerful. He was the hero, and he had to save the day. And in the end he would always come back.

**_Love is…_**

**_Watching you go_**

**_You're so very powerful_**

Sam smiled as Danny came back down with the enemy in the thermos. He opened his arms and she ran into them, kissing him as she reached him. They smiled against each other's lips and opened their eyes to meet one another's stare.

"Guys… I'm right here…" Tucker stood a foot away with his arms crossed.

**_Love is…_**

**_Am I happy_**

**Yes, I am**

**_Do I know you love me now_**

**_Yes, I do_**

**_Do I know you cannot stay_**

**_I know_**

"Sorry Tuck," Danny said over his shoulder. He transformed back into Danny Fenton and all three walked back to his house to go through another round of ghost movie marathon that was previously interrupted by the ghost.

Sam snuggled against him as the walked. He held her closer with his arm around her waist, giving her a side hug. He wasn't going to let go, neither was she. They were happy, they were loved and they were powerful.

"I love you," she whispered so only he could hear.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Love you, too."

**_All about love_**

**_All about love_**

**_You're so very powerful_**

**A/N:** Okay, so I don't know about the ending, but a little fluff never hurt anyone, right? Right? … Okay, please review. Pretty please… Thank you in advance and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
